Collection
by Mrs.EleventhDoctor
Summary: This is a collection of stories of prior events to 'You Didn't Break Your Promise'. The chapters will not be connected. It will be random stories of Amaeya's life. Most of the events will have been referred to previously. :D


_Right Kind of Wrong- The prequel to You Didn't Break Your Promise, Chapter 1_

_ I ran down the hallway, late for my own birthday party. Temple workers and other miscellaneous people saw me passing and would saw happy birthday or ask how old I was now and I would shout 14 as I passed them. Not everyone was attending my birthday, that would be insane, but everyone knew it was my birthday. I was the daughter of the Maesters and they always liked to throw me a big bash, even though I was perfectly content with just a small get together. That way I didn't have to talk to as many people, not that I didn't like any of them. It's just that it would be a lot more pleasant if I just got to hang around my close friends. I turned another corner and opened the door that revealed the courtyard. My birthday was right in the middle of summer so it was nice, warm, and sunny out. I pushed open the bulky doors and as soon as I was revealed everyone shouted:_

_ "Happy birthday!" I smiled and blushed, then tried to put on the modest act. "You guys didn't have to do this." Kinoc came up and put his arm around me. He kissed me on the cheek._

_ "I know, but I wanted you to have a big party with all of your friends." Kinoc released me and I scanned the crowd. Yuna, Jyscal, Mika, Kelk, Braska, and a bunch of other people that I have known forever. The one person I didn't see was Auron, I sighed and looked at Kinoc._

_ "Is Auron here?" I asked knowing the answer. He was probably off on some duty or something more important. Kinoc was silent for several moments and then sighed. As if he didn't want to tell me something._

_ "Auron is doing guarding duty on the trail from Macalania." Kinoc looked away and I could feel the anger rise inside of me. Kinoc put Auron on guard duty during the time of my party. I looked at him with my jaw dropped. He was rubbing his hands together nervously and I took a deep breath, not wanting to be rash and go on a stupid teenage rampage. Not here, not today. I glared at him and nodded my head. Disappointed I turned back to the group of guests, who had been chatting among themselves for the past while. I saw Yuna by my side pulling on my skirt, and she had a big smile on her face. I giggled and knelt down, she was six years old, but I couldn't believe how big she had gotten. I couldn't even believe it had been six years since she was born. Yuna was the most beautiful thing, I loved her to death._

_ "Will you play with me?" She chirped, that big smile never failing to shine. I smiled and grabbed her hand. Maybe I would have a beautiful little girl like that one day or a handsome little boy. I love children! They were always smiling._

_ "Sure, what do you want to do?" Yuna didn't answer, but just started pulling me and I followed. I think she was heading towards some cement that had broken chalk scattered about it._

_ "Wait!" I heard someone call from behind me. I stopped, which made Yuna stop, and turned around. I saw Braska with a hand held out, as if he had tried to grab me. "Auron wanted me to tell you that he is sorry." I blinked at him a couple of times then Yuna dragged me to our destination. We sat down together and drew pictures on the sidewalk. People would join in every once in a while and I lost track of time. Yuna and I played until Maester Mika announced that it was time to cut the cake. He handed me the knife and I divvied it up. Time seemed to fly by and before I knew it everyone was leaving._

_ "Buh-bye!" Yuna waved as Braska and her walked away. Braska smiled and I smiled back. They were the last to leave, so I started walking around picking up garbage. I was still in shock of what Kinoc had done. He put Auron on guard duty on my birthday! My birthday… I heard rustling behind me and I felt myself get tense. I spun around only to find Kinoc there. The tension left, but it was only replaced with anger. I crossed my arms and glared at him._

_ "Listen…" Kinoc started. "I put Auron on guard duty today because… because I didn't want him to be here. I don't want you to fall in love with him." I felt my eyes get wide. I hadn't told anyone of my feelings for Auron. I'm not even sure I told myself. I knew Kinoc knew me well, but… I wasn't allowed to date and I wasn't. So what was the problem with hanging out with one of my best friends? Even if I did love him. "He'll hurt you."_

_ "I'm not in love with him." I lied. "And I don't plan on falling in love him. You had no reason on keeping him from my party! Even if I was, or did, fall in love him, is there any rule against loving people?" Kinoc looked away. _

_ "You're right. I am sorry." Kinoc apologized. "But I can tell you're lying. Everyone sees it. The way you look at him, how you spend every second you can with him. I have no right to say you can't feel a certain way, but I just don't want to see you get hurt. So, be careful." I was in shock by his speech. He didn't wait for a reply or a gesture, he just walked away. "Oh, and don't bother with the garbage." He shouted as he walked through the doors that let out of the courtyard. I dropped the garbage and took the same path out, but he was already gone by the time I got to the hallway._

_ "Disappearing acts, huh?" I shook it off and started through the empty hallways. It was late at night and everyone had retired to their chambers. There were probably a few stragglers, but mostly these corridors were empty. Just the way I like them. Walking through the corridors at night was scary, but relaxing at the same time. Knowing of all the hustle and bustle they see during the day, you couldn't imagine how night time must feel for them. _

_ I hurried through them tonight, not wanting to take a relaxing walk, but more interested in where I was trying to get to. I ran up several flights of stairs and through many hallways, but eventually came to a balcony. A balcony that over looked the Highbridge and part of the woods. I looked out, knowing that Auron's shift was ending any minute now and hoping to catch a glimpse of him coming back. Just to make sure he was okay. He doesn't usually work the night rounds. Not that I wasn't confident in his combat abilities, I was just a tad worried. That was all. He came into view on the bridge and I ducked down, not wanting him to see me for obvious reasons. I didn't want him to think I was some sort of stalker. Not that I think he would ever think that of me, because I don't think he would. Wow I must sound like a love sick teenager right now. He would come up here. This is my balcony where I let off all my steam, I couldn't estimate how many times I've cried up here. He knows where I would be and he would want to apologize about not showing up. I would say it's okay, because it's obviously not his fault. He disappeared into the building and I expected him minutes later. I stood straight up once again and prepared myself for his presence._

_ I flipped my long hair back and ran my fingers through it. I tried to position myself in a nonchalant way, with my elbows on the railing and head in my hands. My right foot was placed firmly on the ground while my left one wrapped around and gently rested and the tip of my shoe. Undoing all my work, I lifted my shirt up a little bit. It felt silly, but I still left it half way up my stomach and repositioned myself. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around, not trying to show excitement or eagerness. Auron appeared out of the shadows, exhausted. Did Kinoc make him pull a double shift? I smiled, but he trudged on towards me. Upon reaching me, still silent, he pulled down my shirt to its original state and leaned against the railing._

_ "Don't do that to me." He sighed, referring to my shirt. I blushed and bowed my head slightly to cover it. I mimicked his position on the railing and sighed. We stood there like that for a couple minutes, silent. "I'm sorry I couldn't make your birthday party." I laughed and flipped my hair back again._

_ "Kinoc did it on purpose, you know? He told me himself." I sighed._

_ "Yeah, I know." He replied. I wish this didn't feel awkward. I never felt awkward with him before. "I just don't know why he would do that." I looked away. I knew why, and I thought he knew too._

_ "I have no idea." I lied. But I had a good reason to. I wasn't going to be like, 'Oh, he didn't want you to be there because I'm in love you.' No. If I was ever going to tell him about how I feel it would be some where else. Some where more romantic. If I ever told him at all. I'm not sure I could muster up the courage._

_ "It's late, you should be getting to bed." He yawned and continued. "I'm beat myself. I'll walk you to your room." I complied without words and started walking in silence. An awkward silence. A silence that I wish I could fill with our normal hours of chatting. We always had something to say to each other. We were never quiet like this. Why tonight? Why ever? I wish I could talk, but it felt wrong for some reason. I didn't want to feel like this with him ever, ever again._

_ We approached my bedroom door, which was the whole building away from his. I stopped and looked at him, pleading for him to break the ice, something I couldn't bring myself to do. We stared at each other for several moments, both silently praying for each other to do what we couldn't do ourselves._

_ "Good night." I finally concluded and turned to enter my room, but he caught my wrist. I was shocked. It happened so sudden, I wasn't expecting it. I waited for a couple seconds, until my blush disappeared and turned around with a small smile. "Yes?" I felt my heart beating, and at the moment I was pretty sure it was going to beat out of my chest if he didn't start talking._

_ "You're lying. I know you know why, and I know why too." My eyes got wide with fear. He knew? He was playing dumb earlier? What if this was the end? The end of our friendship? His voice sounded painful, like he'd been trying to say it forever. "But I need to hear it from you." My stomach dropped. I couldn't. I just couldn't. No way. Not now. Not ever. I couldn't admit it. I could deny it though. But what if that made things worse? I felt my eyes become hot and my tears spilled over. I lunged forward, over coming my fears of rejection, and hugged him around his waist._

_ "Auron, I love you!" I softly sobbed, hoping he could make it out through my tears. "I've always loved you! I've just been to afraid to tell you. And it's okay if you don't love me, as long as you're my friend." I looked up at him, and he was smiling down at me. He brought his arms and consoled me._

_ "Don't cry." Was all he said and it made me heart stop beating. He was going to reject me. I just knew it. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have kept things the way they were. "You don't have to worry either. Because I feel the same way. And I have for a very long time. I love you too, Amaeya." _

_Authors note: Yay! I've only been trying to get this chapter out for a month. -_- Okay, so yes, I did give her a name, Amaeya. This just makes it easier to write and I was tired of her not having a name. Also, she might sound a little childish, but that is because this is eleven years in the past and she is 14. In case you don't know this is a prequel to "You Didn't Break Your Promise". Thanks for reading! It means everything!_


End file.
